In recent years, cost reduction, miniaturization, and an increase in capacity of a monolithic ceramic capacitor have been required intensely. Therefore, the monolithic ceramic capacitor is desired to have a high relative dielectric constant, while good temperature characteristics and high reliability are maintained, as characteristics.
Then, as measures against this, Patent Document 1 proposes a monolithic ceramic capacitor having a high relative dielectric constant (∈>3,500) and maintaining good temperature characteristics (within ±15% in the temperature range of −25° C. to 85° C. and within ±22% in the temperature range of −55° C. to 105° C.). In this monolithic ceramic capacitor, a dielectric magnetic composition is used while containing BaTiO3, which serves as a primary component, and secondary components, which include 0.50 to 2.50 mol of MgO, 0.05 to 0.35 mol of MnO, 0.40 to 1.50 mol of R2O3 (where R represents rare earth elements other than Gd), 0.03 to 0.10 mol of Gd2O3 (where 0.10 mol is excluded), 0.20 to 0.70 mol of BaZrO3, and 0.02 to 0.15 mol of oxides of elements selected from the group consisting of V, Ta, Mo, Nb, and W in terms of each oxide or compound oxide relative to 100 mol of primary component.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-84112